


Shattered Mirrors and Broken Bottles.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I want to punt a green bitch, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memory Loss, No Beta We Die Like Ranboo with Llamas., Poorly written, Ranboo has bad luck, The Author Regrets Everything, except there aint alot of hurt, ranboo is like a gecko and shit, this fic is kinda garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ranboo has always had bad luck, so when he gets exiled without his memory book things might not exactly go his way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Shattered Mirrors and Broken Bottles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lili_Marlene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Marlene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wherever i go, people break mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570203) by [Under_a_Library](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_a_Library/pseuds/Under_a_Library). 



> i legit have not written anything other than textfics and have forgotten how ao3 works im sorry

Bad luck was always a thing Ranboo had known. Whether it’d be small things like dropping plates and being overall clumsy or slightly larger things such as getting buildings to burn down because his fire alarm didn’t go off, on multiple occasions.

The universe hated him. He had been banned from realms, servers hell even some he’d never even CONSIDERED going on, well at least he didn’t think he did.

See another thing about Ranboo is he has terrible memory problems, like actually terrible, he needed to write everything down, sometimes he’d even forget the English language switching to a different language one much more slowed and demonic sounding.

So when he ended up in a server known as the Dream SMP and didn’t get banned immediately he was hopeful, maybe it was the servers that repressed his terrible luck, oh nope an entire tree just fell, this sucked, he hates it.

Well, that was fine. He was fine. Well was up until a... up until a... up until...what...what was happening again…?

“RANBOO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?” The much shorter VP yelled, causing him to snap back into reality. His widened eyes shining with confusion was more than enough to tell he hadn’t been listening. “You are hereby EXILED from L’manburg, our great nation, for the protection of this BEAUTIFUL country. You WILL be killed if spotted in a 5-mile radius of the borders.” Oh yeah, Quackity started yelling at him that’s why he zoned out, he dislikes yelling, it makes him clam up. He just nodded and didn’t protest against it.

He was trying to regain his thoughts, his memories...he stayed silent as he was taken away by the L’Manburg cabinet and dropped off and another portion of the server and was left there. A completely untouched and far away from home part of the server. His mind was blank, empty at the moment, he tried to regain his thoughts but he couldn’t, he hated it.

He left his memory book in his ender chest as well as his armor, he was just happy he wasn’t wet. He was pacing now trying to recall anything that happened, anything, gods please...anything...anything...anything...anything.

He paced on his lonesome for a while, mind blanking as to where he was what he was doing where he was what was going on “please…” A hoarse voice, he guessed he has been doing a lot of screaming...yelling maybe...he thinks. Maybe he was crying, probably not though, he would notice right away if his face started stinging with the wetness of tears...well actually doesn’t have tears so that's out of the question. He doesn’t cry. His tongue extends to wet his eyes, like a gecko. They feel incredibly dry as of right, he hated it, it sucks. He feels his skin burn at the sound of a droplet.

Oh. Well this sucked, he quickly teleported away, into a small cave that was lit by the lava slipping from a crack in the wall, it made cracking and popping noises as it bubbled letting out an orange glow, burning any insect stupid enough to be enchanted by its beauty and come closer. Or find comfort in the burning sensation, the heat as everything around you numbed, conscious fading, eyes closing, death.

He knew(?) many people who longed for this sweet sensation, who desperately grabbed at the aching feeling as their bones went hollow, and mind ran blank, to finally stop thinking about, terrible, terrible, life decisions that led them there. Luckily, he wasn’t one of those people. 

A sigh erupted from his throat, and his mind cleared once more, waves of drowsiness hit him, and he comfortably sat up in a ball making himself as small as possible and fell asleep, eyes remaining open.

When he regained consciousness and sat up and dusted himself off he couldn’t hear the rain pittering against the roof of the cave, so he stood and got out making sure to avoid puddles, his shoes stepping the wet grass quickly moving to a place under a dry cliff, he sat in his weird Ranboo way, legs tangled far too close together, curling in on himself ignoring the aching emptiness in his head as more thoughts oozed into his head, as he heard footsteps. Light ones but he could hear them. 

“Ranboo?”

A voice, one he did not remember, god why can’t he remember.

A masculine person in a lime green hoodie and a smiley mask, what was his name…

D̵̤̣͒ȑ̴̝͉̠͎̹̖̬̬ę̶͓̞̪̈̎́̾̀̒̕͘͝a̸̟̙͒̈́͛͑̈͌͌̂͗m̴͕̂̈́̄̏̄

Oh! Dream, he doesn’t think he has any kind of loyalties to Dream or any negatives towards Dream. “...Dream?”

“Yes…?” His tone was laced with confusion but it was hidden under covers of boredom.

“That…” His world went dark, he felt gravity drag him down after his knees buckled with a loud thump, it sucked but it happened often, he was used to it.

It was dark, far too dark. He was shaking, why was he shaking, it’s just dark why is he-

“Ranboo?” 

Light, he reached out, trying to grab onto it, hand gripping onto it. 

The darkness cleared his head, he saw Dream, staring at him, well he was facing him, his eyes were hidden.  
Ranboo’s gloved hand was held at Dream’s chest, holding and clutching at the fabric of Dream’s hoodie, Dream’s hands holding it in place.

“H-Huh, where am I Dream?” He looked around, it was snowing outside, he was in a cabin of sorts and it was warm.

“In one of my many bases Ranboo.” Dream’s voice was soft and welcoming.

n̵̡̘̊̆̈o̵͓͛͐͝ ̶̤̿̔d̵̖͐ ̸͈̻̥͊͂ơ̸͈͍̇n̵̨͎̥̋͠ț̷̊̄ ̵̰͙̔̊ͅṯ̷̏̀̌r̴͙̩͙͊͝ų̴̢̽͘͜s̴̳͍͈̊͗̄t̶͕̱̒ ̷͖̱̓h̸̖̤͓̄͋ę̸̖̄͐ ̷̥̑͋͜ẅ̵̯́̅͋i̸̢̮̔l̴͎̙̐͊͝l̸̫̗̂̇̔ ̴̢͇͂̓͠o̸͔̫̫̽̍̈́n̴̟̥̓̐l̴̺͖̬̅y̶̩͎̾̔̕ ̶̯͝h̸̹̯͉͊̀ũ̶̠̝͠ ̷͎̘̠̂r̸͙̊t̸̻͇̤̐̽͗

“Okay…” He was exhausted and felt inclined to sleep again, so he let the drowsiness consume him in his warm blanket. A nice and comfortable blanket, he deserved to sleep.

He could’ve sworn he heard chuckling as his vision went dark.

When he awoke again Dream was there a book with tape on it. ‘Do Not Read’ was labeled in black marker on the tape. 

m̸̢̛̜̘͓̣̙̜̺̤̺̯̯̱̺̩̰̜͍͉̪̞͔̹̟͉̹̋͊͋͐̐͛͌͗̂̋̑̄̓͐͘̚̕͜e̷̼̼̝̅̕ ̷̧̢̩̖̝̼̘͍̼̤̠̦͙̼̻̰̣̮̽̅̓͛͆͜m̵̧̨͔̻̗̲̲̬̭̹͈͈̘̭̜͙͕̙̦̭͚̉̓̒͊̄͌̍̈́̄̓ͅơ̴̰̗͇̯̖̲̥͑̈́̋͛͛͊̊͋͋̽̋͗͑̅͊̇͛͌́̎̊͠͝͝͠͝ ̴̨̡͎̬͇͉̱͎̮̱͚̺̤̬̖͚̺͍̘͕̞͈̙͋̏̏͆͒̒̋̽̅̓͛̒̿̾͛̂̂͂͆̑̓̈́̂̍͑͘͜r̸̖̝̭̣͉̣̰͓͎̪̱̺̞̖̬̺͎͇̐̋̃̌̅͋͗̃̆̍́̍̈́̎̆̊̐̑̇̇̈́̾̿̿̇͒̇̕y̷̺͂̉̈́̆̅̋̏̂̔̐̉̎͊̃̇͛̚̚͜͜͝͝ ̷̨̛̯̞͓̩̭̗̺͎̤̖̈́̔͊͛͛̈́̒̈͜͠ͅb̷̧̢̜̭͚̹̦̰̑̈́̀̋̆o̸̻͓̣̗̓͊̅̅̓͝o̵̡͈͆͋̊̅̎͛̓̍̊̎̃̔̃̑̈̏̓̏̋̚͠͝k̶̡̭̤̘̠̬̏͊͜ ̴̝͇̖̩̺͓͔̞͖͑̇̑̈̉̃̿͗͜͜͠n̴̡̧̞͎͖̻̝̩͍͇̰̜̞̱̅ ̴̨̧̨̛̛̼̳̰͕̬̟̜̲͇̗́̇͛̉̽̈́̇͘̚͜͜͠e̷̡̧̨̠͇̣͙̫͙̳̱͚̺̮̞̣͈͎͍̳̩͓̫̯͎̺̪͊͌ͅ ̷̰̗̋̇̓̋͌͐̂̿̎̔̆̋̇͘͠͠ȩ̶̭̤̞̻͎͔̙̮̙̲̞̲͉͉̹̹̞͙̭͎̈̒̍̒̏̍́̇͘̕͠͝ͅͅḏ̵̢̨̰͉̺͎̾̔̈́͋̄̈́̑͘͝ ̵̡͎̘̝͉̠̬̟̳̻͒̈́̇̈́̎͘î̸̥̯̖̂͒͋̈́̎̋̑̌̈́̊̑͒͊͛̅̚͝͝͝ţ̵͍͕̲͔͔͕̝̞̖͍̫̿͆

“Oh, is that my memory book Dream?” The endermen hybrid titled his head, curiosity filling his gaze.

“Mhm, I went back to L’manburg to get it for you!” Dream gave the book to the hybrid, placing it in his hands.

Almost immediately the book was opened and flipped through rereading memories.

‘Today I went farming with Dream, afterward, we sat in my house and ate lunch together. It was fun.’

‘Allegiances. Dream, Technoblade, Tommy, Phil.’ ‘Enemies. I don’t have any enemies yet, besides Quackity, I dislike Quackity’

‘I hung out with Tommy and Techno, I gave Techno his armor back, I don’t do well with peer pressure… :(‘

I quickly flipped through the rest of the pages most consisting of doing tidy everyday things and hanging out with everyone. Some couldn’t even be reached for some reason.

I closed the book and a smile crept across my face. “Thank you Dream.” 

“You are very welcome Ranboo.” His tone was laced with amusement but hid by a cover of care.

The day continued with talking to Dream, eating some food, and learning the rules of living with Dream. It sucks he couldn’t remember them from before, maybe he had never lived with Dream, that would make sense.

The sun went down and he wasn’t really tired so he decided to eat something, just a small fruit salad. He wasn’t hungry but he just wanted to pass the time. He ate in silence sitting on the pull-out couch Dream had given him to sleep on. Granted it was kinda small for his long legs but oh-well what can you go. He went back to sleep again today.

It didn’t bother him when he woke up with a throbbing headache, and body sore. Maybe he just didn’t notice it.

‘Woke up in Dream’s house I think I might stay for a while.’

Well, he was exhausted but he forced himself out of his makeshift bed after tidying it up, making the bed and all.

He sat back down on his now made bed and opened his memory book flipping through the pages and stopping at a random one.

‘Rules for Living with Dream’  
‘1. Clean up your messes.  
2\. Don’t speak back.  
3\. Don’t leave without my permission  
4\. Don’t waste anything.  
5\. Don’t stay up all night.’

The majority of those things are normal to Ranboo so he just needed to remember to ask for permission to leave and he would be good.

He heard a twisting and the door swung open, in came Dream. Who hadn’t seemed to notice he was awake yet.

With a turn of a head, Ranboo was now engaged in a staring contest with sharpie-drawn beady eyes and a curved smile.

k̸̙̃i̸͔͠l̶̯̽l̷͕͋ ̷̳̇k̴͕̋ī̴̗l̴̝̿l̶̹̔ ̵̛̭k̵̰̎i̷̓͜l̷̥̋l̶͒͜ ̶̔ͅd̴͍̿ỏ̵͙n̴̝̉t̷̙͠ ̶͇̇l̷͔͊é̶̢t̶̲͂ ̶̜͛h̴͓͂è̴̥ ̸̰̈l̸̨̒o̴͔̕o̶̲̅k̶͚̚ ̶̖͝h̴͍̉e̵̩̽ ̸̧̈́ḍ̷̏o̵͎͆ę̵̈́ṡ̶ͅṉ̶̿t̸͕̅ ̶̲̾ḋ̴͖ẻ̴̲s̶̡e̷̬̐r̸̬̾v̸̝̀e̴̻͐ ̷̀͜ṫ̶͙ô̸̭ ̴͈͘s̴̬̀e̷͍̒ę̸̊.̶̪̽

He ignored the painfully loud static voice in his head telling him to attack his f̴̻́ȑ̵͔ȉ̶̤é̵͓n̸̜͌d̸̡̂

“Hello Dream.” He glanced to the side looking somewhere else, anywhere else.

“Hey, Ranboo.” Cautious, as if approaching a gazelle, he could probably tell Ranboo was upset. He was just being a good friend and trying not to panic any further.  
“So Uhm, how are you doing...pal” Oh he was awkward, why was he always so awkward.

“I’m doing...good, you?” His friend's tone was bland almost as if he was bored. However, you could hear a faint interest.

“I’m kinda tired, I did just wake up around 30ish minutes ago, but overall good.” He stopped scratching his and began to watch as Dream placed down his things.

“Mhm, that’s nice...Ranboo has anything unlucky happened to you today?” Dream’s question was sudden but it was an easy one to answer.

“No, I’ve just made my bed and got ready. Nothing unlucky happened.”

“Ah, well that’s good. Do you want some French Toast?” His masked friend asked, making his way to the kitchen, glancing back at the lanky amnesiac who just gave a nod in return.

This was a daily cycle, each day would repeat like the last, only differing if Ranboo broke or forgot a rule. He was forced to remember the yelling and sometimes hitting if Dream was agitated. So other than that minor inconvenience now and then, the days would be the same. He didn’t even notice how every time he woke from a nightmare about the darkness his body would be sore. Again minor inconvenience.

n̵̞̽ơ̴̻t̶̙̃ ̵̱̿a̷͕̿ ̵̮m̷̻̈́i̴͍͛n̴̫͆o̷̯̔r̵̗̔ ̷̜̊i̵͓̿n̵̩͋c̸͍͆ő̵̝n̵͓̈́v̴̤̐é̵͇n̴̪̉ǐ̶ͅé̸͍n̸̫̕c̸̖̉ḛ̶̋,̸̪̇ ̶̫͋n̵͓͗ȯ̵̗t̶͈̏ ̴͚̌g̵͈̍o̸̮͛o̷̧̕d̷͙͋ ̸̼͗ṛ̸͛ṳ̴͆n̶̪̑ ̴̧̓r̴͙̒u̸̟̕ñ̸̮ ̴͕̿ą̶͆w̵͉̉a̵̙͝y̷͙̓

Eventually, after about two months, something different happened other than Ranboo other than breaking a rule.

“L’Manburg has decided to lift your exile, which means you can go back to living in your house now.”

“Oh, that’s great!” His lips curled up into a smile.

“Oh...are you happy to be leaving me…” Dream’s voice slightly cracked, he sounded hurt.

“Oh- no no no, it's just you won’t have to worry about me being a burden to you anymore, that's all.” Ranboo’s hands began swatting invisible flies as he explained.

“Oh ok...come along now.” He started walking to the door and Ranboo followed behind, like an obedient dog.

The trip to L’manburg was surprisingly quick, or it felt like he and Dream talked about seeing each other on planned hang-outs, and soon enough they were on the prime path.

Niki and Ranboo always had a sibling-like relationship. So you can imagine the anger she felt when she learned that L’manburg had exiled him. 

You can also imagine the relief that washed over her when the exile was lifted, relief that didn’t last all that long.

Instead of seeing the bright-eyed boy who stood tall and proud even though his backbone was that of a gummy-worm. There was an empty shell of that.

His eyes looked mature and dull, there were marks and bruises visible only on his white side. His hair was knotted, and he seemed to shrink into himself.

“Ranboo…?” The kid’s head snapped towards and he seemed to be dragged back into reality. He looked confused for a second before realization seemed to hit his eyes. The bright and hopeful eyes looked at Niki, the ones that she knew. 

“Niki!” He smiled at her, and opened his arm, and embraced him into a nice warm comforting hug.

They held each other for a while, slightly rocking. 

“Well, I’ll be off now, bye you too!” 

That’s when Niki saw it, the way Ranboo flinched and looked back to being dead when Dream spoke.

There was no doubt in her mind that he caused, part of her said to go and kick the conniving bastard into the dirt, but a much bigger part of her said that her friend needed her help.

So she made a vow to herself as she led Ranboo to her bakery. That she would make that green man regret hurting Ranboo, but maybe it could wait until after they ate some cookies together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was decent, i rushed the end but whatever, i might continue this just so i can write niki beating dre up


End file.
